combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbeat Sensor
The Heartbeat Sensor, HB Sensor, or simply Sensor is a Support Weapon purchasable from the shop for 400 GP per day. It is used to detect enemy positions by the sound of their heartbeat. Overview The Heartbeat Sensor is a small, handheld device that appears to be made out of some form of plastic. It is shaped similarly to a Pistol, and has a fold-out screen on the left-hand side that displays the words 'Searching...' when the Sensor is in use. To use the Heartbeat Sensor, a player must click and hold down the left mouse button (or whichever key Primary Fire is mapped to), upon which the screen will display 'Searching...' and any found enemies will appear on the player's radar as red dots. A box near to the top left of the minimap will appear, showing what appears to be a heartbeat line. When it is fully charged, it will be a green color. When used, the sensor's green bar will slowly drop until it has reached the bottom. This indicates you need to "recharge" it again. The Sensor only searches the area in front of the player; an invisible cone is essentially projected from the player's front, and any enemies inside the cone will be shown on the radar instantly. There is no lag between updates of the radar. Note that if an enemy is within range of detection laterally, but not vertically, they will not be shown on the radar, despite the radar not displaying enemies differently based on elevation. For example, if a player was on the Snow Valley tower and an enemy was directly below them, should the player simply face forward, not looking up or down, the enemy will not show up on the radar, despite seeming to be close enough on the radar to be detected. A useful thing about the Sensor is that it is unobstructed by walls, and as such, enemies can be detected while the player is safely in cover; this can lead to easy spotting of campers. Variants Events *The Heartbeat Sensor was sold for permanent: **In Combat Arms Europe, on 04/23/2014 for 43,200 GP. Trivia *Since the radar does not display enemies differently based on elevation, players may mistake enemies on the radar as being on their own elevation, rather than the enemy's actual elevation, which is a common source of confusion for inexperienced Heartbeat Sensor users. *The Sensor can detect enemies from a distance of roughly half the minimap's size. *The Heartbeat Detector is an upgraded version of the Sensor, which functions almost exactly the same, except that it transmits its found data to friendly players' radars as well. *The current pictures depicting the Heartbeat Sensor in use are innacurate, due to the recent patch by Nexon. Please wait for more updates. Media Heartbeat Sensor Draw.gif|Thr drawing animation of the Heartbeat Sensor. Heartbeat Sensor Fire.gif|The firing animation of the Heartbeat Sensor. Heartbeat Sensor Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Heartbeat Sensor. Hbdetectorbaranim1.gif|The Sensor's battery bar being depleted, sped up 2x Category:Support Weapons Category:Tools Weapons Category:Battery Item Category:Infinite Ammo Category:GP Category:2008